


Birds and Artists

by Aijja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Drabble Series, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-powered Steve!, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijja/pseuds/Aijja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill (I have lost the prompt)</p><p>Clint is forced to move to the Avengers tower. After moving in the others found out that it is because he's happily married and would have liked to keep that bit to himself, thank you very much. So he's reserved and not that happy about the change of living arrangements.</p><p>His husband on the other hand, is really nice guy. And a bit by bit Clint becomes more comfortable with opening up to the others. </p><p>The story is told in drabbles and try to go in lineral order if not said otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Again I have no beta ( you can volunteer!) and I'm not native speaker. So sorry about the mistakes, I try to do my best but I'm not omnipotent. Unfortunately.
> 
> At the kink was a wish to use Steve or OC and I wanted to write this with Steve because inventing OCs can go either way. Besides I like my rare pairs.
> 
> I aim to keep these bits short, around 500 words, so I won't lose interest.

Breakfast

 

Steve Rogers wasn't what Tony had in mind when he had been told that Clint was married to a civilian. He had pictured a smallish, older man with an enormous amount of patience, or perhaps a younger man, a submissive personality, when compared to the archer anyway. The blond man sitting on a kitchen stool, drinking coffee and reading paper, while Clint flitted around the space, making pancakes and bacon and chattering constantly. Tony stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, blinking and taking in the sight. Clint turned around, saw him, and instantly his chattering quieted down, the archer becoming more somber, muttering his good mornings to his teammate. At this Rogers, the man really had been a name until this point, looked up a wide grin appearing on his face.

 

”Mr. Stark! Nice to meet you, I'm Steve Rogers. Clint has told me a lot about you,” he greeted the billionaire, standing up and coming forwards, with his hand thrust forward. To shake his hand, Tony guessed, a bit weirded out. Because Rogers was huge! And handsome and younger looking than Clint and really not what he would have expected. Collecting himself quickly, he shook the other mans hand, grinning and winking at the man.

 

”Can't say the same. Seems to me that Clint has been keeping you a secret, and I can guess why. And please, call me Tony. I'm basically your landlord anyway,” Tony leered. Rogers smiled, a little dumbfounded, taking his hand back and going back to sit down. Clint was watching the pair of them warily from the corner of his eye, while flipping pancakes.

 

”We have just been busy with moving. Thank you for the apartment, it's a much more.. modern than our previous house,” Rogers thanked, putting the newspaper (and why did they have a paper one anyway?) aside. Tony shrugged, dismissing the issue and went to get his morning caffeine intake. He tried to steal one of the pancakes but Clint hit his fingers with his spatula and glared. Pouting the darkhaired man went to sit next to Steve, looking at the big blond.

 

”No problem. Just make sure you leave your nest for pizza and movie nights,” Tony ordered sipping his coffee, sighing contently. Steve looked at him, a smile playing on his face.

 

”Why a nest?” he asked. Tony could see Clints shoulders tensing. And he really couldn't leave this topic untouched, could he? 

 

”Didn't you know that you married a bird. A sparrow wasn't it?” Tony grinned wider when Clint turned, sputtering and glaring.

 

”It's hawk you stupid bastard,” he bit out, balancing a plate full of pancakes and bacon in his hands. ”We're going to eat at our place. There's bit leftovers, eat them or leave them,” the archer huffed, walking towards the door. Steve shrugged his shoulders and offered an apologising smile.

 

”It was nice to meet you, I'll see you around,” the big man said, grabbing his coffee mug and sprinting after Clint. He was taller by a whole head, to Tonys amusement. Seemed like a nice guy. And maybe he could get their archer to relax a little. Humming under his breath Tony opened the leftover newspaper, starting to read it. It did give a nice sense of nostalgia afterall.


	2. Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires, TV and Natasha

There is a mutter of conversation in the living room, or the movie room as the others have dubbed it , as Natasha sneaks in. Clint and Steve are sitting on one of the couches, cuddling. Clint was tugged against Steve's chest and Steve had his face almost hidden in the darker blond hair. They were discussing things quietly, completely absorded in each other, even though there was something playing on the big screen. Natasha smiled fondly at the men, slipping closer, knocking the nearby wall. The sudden noise made the men sit up straighter and Clint slipped a further away from his husband. The red haired spy threw them a disappointed look. 

“I know you're a big softy. So don't let me bother you,” Natasha told them, a small smile on her face. Clint gave her a look and Steve smiled, taking Clint's hand in his bigger one, squeezing it but they made no more effort to move back to the more intimate position they had been in. 

“Natasha, come and join us, we were catching up on..” Steve started to say but Clint threw his hand over Steve's mouth, blocking out the rest of the words and looking horrified. The bigger blond just looked amused beyond belief, taking hold of the hand in front of his mouth, pulling it a bit away, kissing the fingertips and looking so fond and affectionate that Natasha wanted to throw something at them. She was used to them, known both of them for years, been the one that had kicked Clint to admit his feelings for Steve in fact. And as fond as she was of her boys at times like these she really wanted to make fun of them. But she didn't, partly because she didn't want them stopping doing these cutely things, partly because she knew how long it had taken Clint to be comfortable to even be a part of a cuddly relationship. So she just smiled to herself and went to sit on one of the big, lush armchairs beside the couch the pair was sitting on. 

“I know your secrets. Your secret of watching True Blood will not leave this room,” Natasha grinned. Steve smiled at her, tugging Clint a bit closer to his side. The archer looked a bit wary and not too enthusiastic but followed the others lead anyway. 

“We were watching Vampire Diaries,” Steve explained and Natasha took great delight in the embarrassed look on Clint's face. But she kept the smart remarks to herself, instead turning to the TV.

“If I start hearing any weird noises I'll hurt you,” Natasha promised, fidgeting around and pulling her legs up, already immersing herself in the show. She heard a snort and murmurs of words before they quieted down as well. They watched three more episodes before Stark and Bruce came to the room and not soon after Clint left, without explanations, a look of discomfort on his face, Steve bidding them a good night before disappearing after his partner. Natasha sighed in disappointment. Still they had actually ventured out of their rooms in to the shared part of the Tower and she'd take these small steps of progress as a good sign. Though secretly she wished that Clint would just get over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start with the others point of view at first, and I'm not feeling that well so unashamed fluff. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Ideas about what you'd like to read are welcome.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers, history and Steve does what for the living?

Flowers

There is food on the table, all set up for everyone and even a bunch of flowers. Tony had apparently gone overboard again while apologizing to Pepper. As a result there was few vases full of flowers on the table in the kitchen and eating area of the common floor as well. They are loading the food, take-out again, on the table when Bruce notices that Clint and Steve are missing. Usually this wouldn't be unexpected but they make an effort to come to team dinners. Bruce thinks Natasha is somehow behind it because even though they come, they disappear back to their apartment as soon as it's polite. But during the eating they are friendly and join the conversation they don't tell anything even remotely personal. Though Bruce has the feeling it's Clint's decision. Sometimes Steve gets this look like he wants to share something but then he looks at his husband and keeps his mouth shut. And they don't touch, Bruce has yet to see them act any different from how friends act. He knew that Clint was private person, he just never thought it would be to this extent. Sighing and berating himself for getting sidetracked he goes to the fridge starting to haul the leftover salad form the day before, wanting something healthy on the table. 

“Jarvis, can you please inform Clint and Steve that there is food and we are waiting for them?” he asks and doesn't look up at the ceiling. Tony had given him grief over the habit so he made certain that he didn't look up. 

“Master Clint says that they will be there shortly,” JARVIS answered just as Bruce deposited the salad bowl on the table and sat next to Natasha. 

“Thank you JARVIS,” Natasha replied starting to open up the packages of food but glaring at anyone who made attempts to actually start eating it. Used to it, and not actually minding, Tony made an effort of whining about being made to wait but everyone just ignored him, chatting about anything and everything. Few minutes later the guys come in, freezing in the doorway. Steve turns on his heels disappearing quickly and Clint marchers forward grabbing the flower vases with a look of annoyance on his face. 

“Do you want to keep these or can I throw them away?” he asks glaring at the flowers, like they are the reason behind something very evil. Pepper just shakes her hear and points towards the trash bin. Bruce connects the points at the same time as Tony does, Clint is already throwing the flowers in the bag and closing it firmly. 

“Steve is allergic?” he asks and Tony looks a bit weirded out. Steve doesn't look like he would have any weaknesses. The guys so fit he makes SHIELD agents look like regular office workers. Clint shrugs and goes to throw the bag out through the garbage chute. 

“Something like that. JARVIS if you could inform Steve that it's okay now?” He mumbles, clearly uncomfortable with sharing even that much details with the rest of them.

“Is that enough? Shouldn't we decontaminate the area or something?” Tony shouts, a look on his face that makes Bruce think that there will be time spend in the labs figuring out the most efficient, and outlandish, way to make that happen.

“Not necessarily, it's just precaution,” Clint assures them, coming back and wiping his hands with the disinfectant, strong smelling stuff that they keep next to the garbage chute. Steve comes in then, clearly not having gone far away and goes over to give a small kiss on the archers cheek, smiling down at him. Clint looks offended, muttering something under his breath and pushing Steve away. Steve looked like a kicked puppy dog trailing after him and sitting down to eat. Pepper apologized for the flowers but Steve brushed her off.

“You couldn't know. And I'm not exactly allergic to them. I have just had an attack from them before and I really don't want to repeat that,” Steve explained, gathering huge amount of food on his plate, seemingly okay with sharing this information. 

“You're asthmatic?” Tony asks eyes wide and Bruce finds it kind of hard to believe as well. Steve is big and healthy enough so it feels like he could rival Thor in the looks department if the demi-god was there and not in Asgard. Steve just nods and focuses on his food.

“Yeah. I was a really sickly kid, then I got a bit better when I was in high school. But I couldn't get into army because of it,” Steve explains and Bruce takes all this in. This is the first time they have talked about Steve's past. Actually, this is the first time he has spoken anything about himself at all, except the niceties. 

“So what you do instead then?” Bruce asks, because he's curious and won't let this opportunity to slip by him. Steve grins and him and even Clint smiles a bit now.  
“I went back to the university and became an elementary teacher,” Steve smiles, like that is a normal substitute for being in army. And maybe to Steve it is, Bruce thinks as Tony starts asking more about Steve's career choices. The big man answers them, amused, sharing information that they didn't know before. Steve apparently wanted to be a ranger but the asthma that hadn't disappeared completely, even though it was mostly dormant now, had made the recruiters dismiss him, although he had otherwise fit the requirements. And he taught 8-year old's in an elementary that specialized in arts. But even with this new sharing thing the pair disappeared back up as soon as the food was gone and they had helped with the clean up. Bruce sighed but this had been progress all in all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while I'm hangover and halfway through my laptop crashed and I couldn't rescue the first draft. As a result the drabble is quite different from how I originally wanted it because apparently I'm unable to write things twice. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine because I'm a bad human being..


	4. Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and this is such a stupid piece of fluff. Just wanted to show that I'm not dead or forgotten this 'verse.   
> It took this long because my exchange ended and I moved back ot my home country and I have still no internet at my apartment.   
> So more is coming as soon as I get my life on track again! And with more plot as well...

Tie

Clint is breathing deeply on the couch, the TV running softly on commercials when Steve walks in the living room of their suite. Smiling fondly at the sleeping man he gets rid of his suit jacket and opens up a few buttons. Parent-teacher conferences at a higher end school require too fancy clothing etiquette in Steve's opinion. And they take too many hours off of their rare down time. Though now that Clint was part of the Avengers it seemed that they had suddenly much more free time to spend together than ever before. If you discounted the times that Clint had been on medical leave. Thankfully it seemed that a team of superheroes watched and took better care of his husband than SHIELD agents had taken in the past. Walking as softly as possible Steve walked over to the couch, reaching out and clicking the television off. Clint mumbled something, rolling on his back and opening his eyes just enough to look at Steve, hovering above him.

“Hi,” Clint smiles softly and reaches upwards making grabbing hands at the bigger man. Steve chuckles and bends down to press soft kiss on Clint's cheek and to pick him up, bridal style. As expected Clint fusses and whines but settles in the big arms quickly, hooking his arms around Steve's neck. 

“Still not your damsel in distress,” Clint mumbles, burying his face against the bigger blonds neck and taking a not too gentle bite at it. Steve's breath hisses in his throat and his steps take a bit faster rhythm. 

“I like carrying you around. And don't complain, you like it when I toss you around,” Steve defends himself, while shouldering open their bedroom door. 

“In bed, yes.” The admission is huffed out reluctantly and followed with a glare that threatens Steve to say anything. So he doesn't, just tosses his smaller husband on the bed, falling on top of Clint when he doesn't let go of his neck. 

“Hi,” Clint grins again, when they have settled on the soft, big bed faces just shy of touching. Steve huffs, looking unimpressed. 

“I'm still in my suit and tie. And I have to get rid of them before we can rumble the sheets together.” The archer laughs at his husband, slipping his hand between them to tug at the tie. 

“You can't say things like that. I won't take you seriously,” he protests pulling from the tie to close the distance and kiss Steve, open mouthed and dirty. Steve groans and buries his big hands in short blondish locks, bracing his elbows on the covers to hold himself up. They kiss and Steve moves his hips down in a slow rhythm and Clint opens his legs wide, giving more room for his husband to hump against his groin, pushing upwards to meet the thrusts. Time seemed to lose its importance as it seemed to do when the two of them jumped into a bed together. But after some time Steve pushed himself up to a sitting position. The archer tugged at the white dress shirt, pulling it out from the trousers and slipping his hands under, stroking warm skin. 

“You could keep the clothes on? I think I kinda like the official teacher look on you,” Clint leered, waggling his eyebrows. Steve hid his smile and started undoing his buttons, swatting Clint's hands away when they threatened to interfere. 

“Nice thought but I like this shirt. So I'm getting it off. I can leave the tie on?” He suggested, grinning down at the other. Clint nodded and lay back down, content to just stare at the bigger blond and enjoying the impromptu strip show. Few minutes and then both of them are naked except for a blue tie hanging from Steve's neck sticking to the others sweaty skin as they really rumble the sheets thoroughly.

In the morning they wake up sticky, dirty and Steve's tie is sticking to lint's back. Luckily the Tower has good and big showers and Steve isn't even late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something you want to read, an idea or situation, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
